Abstract The mission of the Curative Therapies for HIV Scientific Working Group (SWG) is to encourage the development of a cure for HIV, by fostering new ideas and promoting new technology. During the previous funding cycle this continuing SWG was highly successful in its efforts to bring together local researchers and community members with the aim of advancing cure research. As the HIV pandemic continues to affect many millions of lives globally, there is still an urgent need for an HIV cure, so we will continue to support research into curative therapies through our SWG. The long-term objective of our SWG is to stimulate novel research, which can progress into a cure for HIV that can ultimately be transitioned into the clinic, and reduce the global burden of HIV that remains. To achieve our mission the SWG will continue to bring together UW/Fred Hutch CFAR affiliated researchers, unaffiliated external HIV researchers, and community members, through a series of scientific networking events, forums and an annual conference, each with a defined purpose. The goals of this SWG will be attained through two specific aims that are intended to: 1) Provide infrastructure that fosters the exchange of new actionable ideas, engages the community, and promotes the development of novel curative treatments for HIV, and 2) Develop new intra-/inter-CFAR projects and funding applications on curative therapies for HIV. Cooperation between researchers and community members from local, national and international settings who are invested in the common goal of HIV cure will be key to the success of our mission. We plan to leverage recent NIH investment in the Seattle-led consortium defeatHIV, one of six Martin Delaney Collaboratories focused on the cure of HIV. We will work with UW/Fred Hutch CFAR cores and external researchers to exploit expertise across many areas, in order to develop novel research questions and subsequent grant applications for the study of curative therapies for HIV. We will also work closely with local, national, and international community members to learn what an HIV cure would mean to them, and to gain new perspectives into how an HIV cure can be realized. Collaboration is essential to our mission, and by working with people of broad experience and from diverse backgrounds we hope to serve as an internationally-recognized center for the study of curative therapies for HIV.